Kōsonsan Hakukei
; :Real name: :Voiced by: Shiho Kawaragi (visual novel, anime) (credited as Kaname Yuzuki in the visual novel) Plot Visual novel version :In Koihime†Musō ''she is introduced as a commander appointed by the Imperial Court to eradicate Yellow Turbans in other areas. She fought bravely but her number of soldiers eventually ran low and she requests Kazuto for aid. She appears again during the allied campaign against the Tō faction. Shortly after the war she is killed by Enshō during battle. :She has a greater role in ''Shin Koihime†Musō wherein she initially helps the Shoku faction accumulate soldiers and supplies at the very beginning as Ryūbi's friend. Her kindness is later repaid when she later joins the Shoku faction as a comrade after her territory is suddenly conquered. Anime version :A feudal lord who wishes to protect her people from a recent rise of banditry. She loves her white horses. A particular running gag in the series is that everyone tends to forget her name or get her name wrong. :In Shin Koihime†Musō it is revealed that she is a childhood friend of Ryūbi (they also attended primary school together). She briefly gains possession of the Ryūbi's lost sword before pawning it off to Enshō in exchange for food to feed her people. She eventually recognizes the sword's scabbard and regrets her decision. Out of a sense of responsibility she personally accompanies Ryūbi to try to get the sword back from Enshō only to find out that Enshō no longer has the sword. As compensation Enshō cancels Kōsonsan's debt. Character Koihime†Musō Shine Koihime†Musō : She joins the Shoku faction after losing her own territory in battle. In response to Kachō Kamen she starts her own superhero act, protecting the people as "Hakuba Kamen" (White-Horse Mask). : In Koihime†Musō she is presented as a friendly and easy-going person. Of all the leaders, she is the only one who treated Kazuto nicely from their first meeting. During the war against the Yellow Turbans, she showed much bravery as a general. However, in the political world she does not hold much presence nor position among other factions. In Chōun's words, while she is not ''incompetent, she is incapable of being a powerful ruler despite all her valor. Anime Version : Her plainness is frequently emphasized in the anime, where she is the lord of a small city. Although she really cares for her people and has strong ambitions, she is unrecognized by almost everyone, and those that do know her have a tendency to get her name wrong. Even when she does get the opportunity to shine, she usually let the chance slip away from her grasp. In one instance, she made a grand speech in front of her army, and everything seemed protray her as a great heroic general until she accidentally bit her tongue, ruining her moment of glory. Sexuality Trivia *In the first VN, she, along with Kayū, are the only two girls without any romantic involvements, as they are killed off rather early. **Surprisingly, despite not being involved in any romantic events, during her initial meeting with Kazuto she shows tsundere traits and signs of feeling for Kazuto. *She does not die in the second VN. VN Gallery Pairen Full-body.png|Kōsonsan, normal pose Anime Gallery Manga Gallery Bairen.jpg|Kōsonsan in ''Koihime†Musō manga konson.JPG|Kōsonsan in Shin Koihime†Musō manga : : Category:Characters Category:Female Category:OTHER